The Map
by my daydream world
Summary: The core four has to enter the tunnels that lay under the isle of the lost - but first Carlos has to enter his childhood home - Hell Hall to get the only map of the deadly tunnels.


**I had this saved on my computer for ages, but I could never come up with a good storyline to fit this into. So, I just though why the hell not put it up. If you can come up with a story that fits this in then feel free to use this :D**

 **I do not own Descendants**

"The tunnels are like maze – if you get lost you are dead." Said Mal seriously pacing the small room angrily – she saw the confuse look on Ben, Jane, Lonnie and Doug faces. They knew nothing about the tunnels that are under the isle of the lost "That were all the monster were send… monsters even the villains fear. Even when he lived here…we never entered the tunnels – everyone who did never came back…"

Ben growled in frustration with this news "Well, we have to do something…"

"There is a map of the tunnels…." Everyone turned too looked at Carlos who looked slightly nervous "And I know where it used to be and I doubt anyone has moved it…no one would dare get it…"

"There is a map?" asked Evie she had an uneasy feeling, Carlos nodded his head slowly "Where?"

When Carlos spoke again it was very quietly "In the basement of Hell Hall,"

Ben, Jane, Lonnie and Doug could tell that Hell Hall wasn't a good place as Mal, Jay and Evie all looked concern. "There is no way you are going there – if you are caught…." Jay trailed off

"I have too – we have to get though the tunnels and we cannot do it without the map. I know Hell Hall better than anyone….I am going and I am going alone…." Carlos voice shook as his spoke but the stubbornness in his voice was clear.

Jane spoke up "What is hell hall?" she asked looking at Carlos carefully. Whatever this place was it somewhere Carlos knew very well.

"Hell Hall is well his insane mother lives," said Jay bluntly "If she caught him she'll kill him….just tell me where it is and I'll get it…"

Carlos looked annoyed "My mother set traps you know that…it's has to be me..." Jay looked like his disagree "You never broken into Hell Hall before – I have broken out more times I can count…I can do this…" they was an awkward silent after Carlos spoke – the core four rarely talked about life on the isle or about their life growing up with their parents.

"I'm going to come with you…" said Ben using his king voice.

"No," said Carlos at once. That took Ben back a bit – Carlos wasn't one to talk back at him.

Mal looked at her friends. They needed the map but the trip to Hell Hall was dangerous and it didn't feel right sending Carlos back on his own – Jay was right Cruella might try to kill Carlos if he was caught. "Jay and Ben go with Carlos…." Carlos looked like he was going to argue back "Hell Hall is a dangerous place for you to go alone. Your mother is too dangerous and you know it… Jay and Ben are following your orders on this…" Carlos didn't looked happy but he nodded his head.

Carlos and Jay lend Ben though the streets to where Hell Hall stood. It looked like a haunted house from Scooby doo and very uninviting. It had barbwire around it and most of the windows were boarded up or had bars on it. Ben looked at the house and couldn't imagine Carlos living here – Carlos lend them around the back, Carlos warned them about the bear traps that were hidden around the garden. The weeds gowned wild and some of the plants looked poisonous they got to a small window that was coved in old rusted barbwire. Carlos kneel by the finger and looked through the window. Carlos used his gloved hand and some of his tools to slowly move the barbwire – it seemed like Carlos has done this many times before. Once the barbwire was removed Carlos pushed the window open it creeped loudly and he stopped to listen he then opened it fully and climbed inside dropping to the floor cat like and silent. Jay followed behind and then Ben.

The basement in Hell Hall was filled with old chairs and vases, a few old painting were covered in dust and lots of empty smashed bottle of wine and bear traps but what stood out was the large life like animals that filled the room. "Are they real?" question Ben – he didn't even want to touch them. Carlos didn't answer and Jay struggled. Ben looked around this basement was creepy – very creep. It was like a place you would have nightmares about.

"My dad would love to get some of this stuff," said Jay in a low voice looking around.

Carlos move though the basement in and out of the stuffed animals on tip toes humming under his breath. It took Ben a moment before realizing he was humming the song "Cruella de Vil." It was then Ben realized that Carlos was scared of this place – this place was his home – where he grow up. If this was the basement Ben wonder what the rest of the house was like.

Carlos moved a painting of a scary looking lion with huge teeth and got something from out of a hole in the wall and pulled out an old looking piece of paper.

They was a loud bang from upstairs and the three boys all looked up and didn't dare move – they was more banging and a lot of yelling and the sound of smashing bottles before they was silent. Carlos seemed to be frozen – almost like he hardly dared breath. Jay carefully moved towards him and tugged his sleeve and mouth the words "let's go…" Carlos listen clearly before slowing nodding his head.

They had reach the window when the yelling started again. "She's drunk," said Carlos in a low voice

"How can you tell?" asked Jay

"She always is…"

Ben frowned he knew alcohol was banned on the isle had been since the beginning of the banishment. But the villains could have easily made their own and many things were smuggled on the isle like Mal spell book, Evie's mirror and Cruella's collection of animals and fur coats. But that wasn't important – not now anyway.

They climbed out of the window when they was a high pitch screaming. Carlos looked up at Hell Hall in dread. "She hasn't seen you C," hissed Jay "Come on…"

They all ran as fast as they could away from Hell Hall and all hoping they never had to set foot in there again. Ben was glade he didn't get to meet Cruella in person and hope that he never will.

Once they arrive back Evie hugged Carlos at the same time Carlos was passing the map to Mal. "Did you see her?" she asked

Carlos didn't answer so Jay spoke for him instead. "We didn't see her – but we heard her…screaming like a banshee…"

Mal open the maps "How old is this map Carlos…."

Carlos broke away from Evie's embrace "I don't know where she got it – I found it once and hid it. She never even realised it was missing…" Carlos looked at the map "I must have been made then the isle was made…."

Mal looked at the map "Now we can come up with a plan…."

 **Hee hee. I had fun writing this. I now this is incomplete story but sometime I just come up with random scene without a good story to go with it lol. I hope you enjoy**


End file.
